Input devices or other sensors are used to sense and control real world situations by computer devices. Sensors may range from simple devices such as a switch to complex devices that have video input and logic processors. As computers, networking, and communication devices become more pervasive, applications that take advantage of various sensors can do more and more complex tasks.
The interface between a sensor and a processor that analyzes and handles the sensor input can become very complex. As the complexity rises, the interface can become unwieldy for an average user or even a trained technician to install.